


That's what I like

by Sine_Timore



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Attempt at humour, M/M, STONY Bingo 2018, Unrepenant Failure, attempt at sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sine_Timore/pseuds/Sine_Timore
Summary: Five times Steve and Tony try and fail at having adventurous sex and one time they actually do.





	That's what I like

The first time Steve and Tony try to do something adventurous, they mutually decide to do something tame.

It was a good decision, Steve knew. A mature decision taken by consenting adults. Obviously, they’d both have to understand each other's limits and restraints. It made sense that they started off with some normal good natured spanking. Tony had managed to get his hands on some paddles easily enough and flung them on the bed with enough disregard that Steve was sure that he wasn’t lying about being comfortable with it. Like 90% sure. One could never be completely positive.

When everything was as ready as could be and both of them naked, Steve suddenly recognized how intensely awkward the situation was. It was all fun and games when you were friends, and Steve knew a lot of people who’d unquestionably been good friends and eventually escalated their relationship into something more, but Tony and Steve had been friends for _so long_. Verbally cheering on every new girlfriend and silently wishing she’d mysteriously disappear.

They’d projected, however pointlessly, (as all of their friends had already known, Steve also suspected that there had been some money being exchanged, Tony definitely knew more about it than he admitted) the persona of ‘Best Bros’ for so long, that spanking Tony with a paddle felt borderline indecent. Steve held the paddle limply in his hand and Tony lay awkwardly on the bed, covering his non-existent modesty up with blankets.

They decide to wait with the whole sex thing.

Maybe they should have started with something simpler. Like kissing and maybe holding hands in public.  
———————  
The second time Steve and Tony try to do something adventurous, they’d been having sex for a while. This time they’d make it work. Obviously.

It doesn’t work. The plan had been fairly simple. Role-playing couldn't be that hard for costume-themed superheros, and it hadn’t been. They’d managed to acquire sexy looking costumes easily enough, and even if not, Tony could’ve quite easily fabricated something in his lab. It was simple, easy and would undoubtedly be extremely sexy.

It wasn’t sexy at all.

The problem of course came up when they actually had to _wear_ said costumes.

They’d laid flat on the bed, Steve holding Tony down, both breathing fast, exchanging harsh kisses, when Tony had abruptly pulled away and declared he couldn’t have sex with Scott Summers’ long-lost twin brother. Steve had stared at Tony blankly, and may or may have not made an ill-thought-out comment on Sam’s more unfortunate wardrobe choices and Tony’s closet inspirations. Tony had rapidly colored a blotchy red and promptly ran to the mirror to confirm Steve’s words.

Steve, of course being the mature and obviously the intellectually superior being, changed back into pajamas before Tony came back. He clearly wasn’t getting any tonight.  
——————

The third time Steve and Tony try to do something adventurous, everything works out reasonably well, and it really hadn’t been their fault that everything inevitably went to shit.

When Tony had put the plug on Steve and then had to run off to an emergency meeting, Steve had still had faith. Resilient went into a crisis at least once a week, and Tony was an expert at heckling his board, He’d handle it and be home before dinner. When Tony sent three apologetic delay messages, Steve begun losing faith, just a bit.

Then of course, they had had that Avengers priority call. Getting into Captain America’s suit and more importantly his mindset as THE Sentinel of Liberty was pretty hard with a plastic dick shoved up his ass.

Even worse, Tony hadn’t shown up, had abandoned Steve all alone to deal with the bloody idiots in the bee suits. Toward the end, he had yelled so much that bee keepers had cried themselves into submission at Steve’s feet.

Clint had given Steve such a profoundly impressed look as he had locked them up that it had almost been worth it.

—————  
The fourth time Steve and Tony try to do something adventurous, they decide on not having any toys, definitely no weird-clothing and would have sex immediately; no procrastination.

Tony even had the silicon lube already in store. Steve with respect for his own sanity decided not to ask Tony who he had had adventurous amazing shower sex with before. Steve would be better anyway, clearly. He wasn’t trying to overcompensate in any way at all. Steve was, after all, just a Super-Soldier who had fought in World War II. _Pssh._ He had nothing to prove.

Tony on the other hand, might have had everything to prove, as he somehow managed to slip on the matted floor (pre-planned specifically kept there for that very purpose, they were amazingly waterproof too, and ridiculously easy to dry. Bed Bath and Beyond $50 only.) and knock himself out in the shower railing.

Before picking him up and rushing to the hospital, Steve had briefly turned his head heavenward and apologized to God for all his sins.

————

The fifth time Steve and Tony decide to do something adventurous, Tony somehow managed to acquire a belt set with pins, (Which was apparently easy to buy). Which was supposedly a pair of nipple clamps. Steve wondered how anything that could squeeze the ever loving life out of your nipples could possibly be pleasurable but decided to humor Tony.

This time Steve didn’t even bother taking off his pajamas. When Tony inevitably squealed like he had that _one_ time when Steve had _accidentally,_ , scratched him when he’d been trying to steal the remote, (And how did that even work? The git could handle stopping his own heart) Steve felt pretty proud about his decision regarding his pants. He leant against the cushions smugly as he watched Tony remorsefully putting his clothes back on, hiding the clamps under an overly large violently purple silk pillow at the bottom most shelf.

Steve would introduce Tony to the softer nipple clamps he had gotten much earlier when he forgave him for what they now called ‘The Incident with the Dicks and Bees (The Unmentionable IDB for short)’.

———

When after weeks of careful deliberation and mature VOCAL adult conversation, they’d planned ahead, taken their time offs, and devoted whatever they still could to each other. Tony had carefully tied Steve up with black rope so soft, it had felt like candy floss. He had looked into Steve’s eyes the whole time too, and rode him so slowly, luxuriating in him - no hurry, no places to be at for so long that Steve had been left gasping, desperate, and so _so_ close. 

In the end, what had pushed him over the edge was Tony leaning down and whispering the much cherished phrase of love in his ear, and Steve had always known how hard that could be for Tony. How difficult it was after the all number of times he’d been hurt so brutally in the past. 

Moreover, it had helped Steve make another important decision too. Steve knew he'd have done it all again, a million times over, even with all the pain and grief and loss, If only just for this beautiful amazing ridiculous man, he would one day (hope to) marry. 

 

If only he could reach the ring under his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Fuck Punctuation


End file.
